Ce regard
by ombrelune
Summary: Le regard peut crucifier comme offrir le bonheur. L'émotion sait s'y nicher, le sourire y éclos en éclats de lumière avant de s'épanouir sur les lèvres. La haine lui confère des reflets métalliques, et froids aussi. Iruka - Naruto.


_« Regardez-moi ! Je ne suis pas une chose dégoûtante ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hockage ! »_

Quelle arme pourrait se targuer d'être plus complète que le regard ? Il peut crucifier comme offrir le bonheur. L'émotion sait s'y nicher, le sourire y éclos en éclats de lumière avant de s'épanouir sur les lèvres. La haine lui confère des reflets métalliques, et froids aussi. Du grésil dans l'âme. Un iceberg à la place du cœur.

C'est un regard qui l'a fait basculer, lui qui n'a pas connu celui de sa mère. Pas un simple regard, non pas. Celui de la foule à l'œil inquiétant, presque saillant. Menaçant.

Son sourire éclatant fana. Piétiné. Méprisé. L'enfant se sent glacé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

 _Tu te sens seul, Naruto ?_

À bien y réfléchir, le vide abyssal dans le regard de celui qui n'était pas encore son ami est peut-être pire, encore. Des limbes dans lesquels pourrait y basculer qui n'y prendrait pas garde. Dans lesquels il l'empêchera de sombrer. Il en est sûr. Oblat dans l'âme, et consacré – immolé – au bien commun, l'enfant fera preuve d'une pugnacité impossible. Son apostolat ne faiblira pas. Jamais. Plutôt mourir qu'abjurer l'ami.

« Je n'abandonne jamais mes compagnons ! C'est mon credo ! »

Voie héritée du maître, valeur intrinsèque ?

La force de son amitié peut se lire dans son regard, à lui, il en est sûr. Mais l'autre enfant, aux yeux d'abysse, incapable de les déciller, scellés par l'horreur – la souffrance – ne le voit pas. Son frère, massacrant son clan, ses parents. _Itachi, pourquoi ?_ Le néant s'y reflète. Le vide. Le rien. La solitude et la douleur. Comment survivre avec une âme déchirée ? Comment empêcher la haine de l'avaler ? Ses lèvres tremblent.

Et les autres…

Et ce regard, toujours, cette animosité empreinte d'une malveillance qui le crucifie… Des chuchotements qui supplicient ses oreilles plus facilement que les cris les plus stridents. Qui lézardent son âme et enfonce le sel dans ses blessures.

 _J'aurais dû être plus présent, pour toi._

« Ne joue pas avec lui. Ne t'approche pas. Tu n'as rien à faire avec lui. Tu n'as rien de commun avec cet enfant. Ne lui parle pas ! »

Le démon lui a ravi ses parents et l'a privé d'amis.

Immolé. Sacrifié.

 _Si j'avais été meilleur tuteur, jamais tu n'aurais autant souffert._

La répulsion dans leur regard…

Et l'enfant baisse un visage triste. Les bras se ferment, à l'instar des cœurs. Il serre ses poings devant ses yeux pleins de larmes.

 _Nous nous ressemblons tant…_

Et les villageois le fixent avec aversion. Avec peur. Au fond, c'est un peu la même chose pour l'enfant dont les larmes coulent. L'enfant seul sur la balançoire pendant que les autres rient et jouent. Partagent. Ceux qui ont des parents. Ceux qui sont aimés. Ceux qui sont ordinaires. Ils ne nagent pas dans l'exécration, eux.

Un cercle de suspicion se forme autour de lui.

C'est vrai qu'il n'a rien d'ordinaire, cet enfant-là. Ses cheveux clairs, ses yeux d'une couleur impossible. Son sourire, ses exclamations. Sa joie de vivre. Son amour. Ses larmes. Rien n'est discret, chez Naruto. Ni ses débordements d'amour, ni ses chagrins immenses. Et encore moins ses indignations.

 _Je te considère comme un petit frère, mais je n'ai pas su te protéger. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux._

Et l'enfant pleure, lui qui veut aimer tous les autres, son village. Il pleure de ne pas comprendre, ne pas être reconnu à sa juste valeur. De n'avoir pas d'épaule où pleurer ni de mains tendres et douces tendues vers lui pour essuyer ses larmes. Il pleure et se rebelle.

L'enfant sans mère.

L'enfant sans père.

 _Je me sens seul, moi aussi. Mes parents me manquent aussi, Naruto._

Alors il pleure, et les larmes dessinent des rigoles sous ses yeux. Il a joué dans la poussière, un peu plus tôt. Seul. Il pleure et ses sanglots tracent des lignes claires dans la poussière maculant ses joues.

 _Le démon que tu héberges dans tes entrailles les a massacrés. Le démon. Pas toi. Toi, tu es Naruto, du village de Konoha._

Non. Pas de mains douces pour essuyer son visage. Juste le dos de sa main pour étaler poussière, larmes et morve sur son visage déformé par le chagrin.

Alors la foule lui tourne le dos. Peut-être pour ne pas voir les larmes de l'enfant innocent. La multitude l'ignore, c'est l'apanage des lâches.

Tout, plutôt que reconnaître ses torts.

 _J'aurai dû être là pour toi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Ce n'aurait pas été l'adjonction de deux solitudes. Ça aurait été beau._ Il sourit.

L'enfant ravale ses larmes. Il sait qu'il doit être plus fort. Qu'ainsi, il sera reconnu. Qu'ainsi, il n'aura plus à supporter le poids du regard accusateur qui ne le considère que comme un déchet, un danger. Il sourit.

Le cœur au bord des larmes, il sourit. Les commissures de ses lèvres lui font mal, mais il sourit. Même s'il pleure, seul, dans son lit, sans mains douces pour le consoler. Rejetant la tragédie, il sourit.

 _Tu n'es que le réceptacle du monstre. Et tu es tellement plus. Il est la nuit noire quand toi tu es le soleil. La lumière._

Il sourit, parce qu'à la haine il ne supporterait pas d'ajouter la pitié. Il sourit, mais il a mal, si mal. L'étau comprime son cœur. Il sourit et avance.

Alors il se redresse, il grandit, il maltraite son corps. Il oppose les facéties aux regards haineux. Il s'entraîne sans relâche. Il sourit.

Les poings serrés, il contracte ses mâchoires, s'obstine, lutte et sourit.

Il redresse les épaules et affiche fièrement son appartenance au corps des guerriers. Il combat pour le village, il sauve des innocents. Les regards changent. L'ombre s'éclaircit. Son sourire est éclatant. Ils sourient.

Et au fond de lui, tout au fond, le petit garçon ne pleure plus, aujourd'hui. Il a des amis qu'il aime, qui l'aiment. Il est reconnu pour ce qu'il est. Ses parents sont en lui, soleils dont il ressent si fort la chaleur qu'il en asperge les autres. Naruto est une forge incarnée, possédant la capacité d'améliorer les armes que sont les ninjas. Sa lumière les éclabousse et des sourires ouvrent son chemin. Il ne sera plus jamais seul.

 _Maître Iruka, tes mots seront toujours en moi._


End file.
